A Literati Love Story
by leanaplumz
Summary: Songfic: Taylor Swift's Love Story. What happens when Jess and Rory try to take their relationship to the next level?


**A/N: ****So this is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I've had it on my computer for almost a year ever since I first heard Taylor Swift's Love Story. It's post-Dean and you'll see near the end that it doesn't follow the show's timeline **_**at all. **_**This is also my first songfic… so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Gilmore Girls related, Rory and Jess would have been together forever!**

__

Rory Gilmore walked in to Luke's Diner for her daily cup of coffee. As she sat at her favourite table reading _Sense and Sensibility_ she felt a presence over her. Glancing up she saw the backwards baseball cap and plaid flannel shirt she would normally associate with the diner's owner, but instead saw the face of his rascally nephew. Jess was an oddball by most people's standards, but he simply knew what he wanted in life. He wanted Rory.

"'Morning, Gilmore."

"Jess."

"Watcha readin'?" Jess asked sitting down.

"What does it look like?"

Jess took the book out of her hands and studied the cover.

"_Sense and Sensibility_."

"Jackpot! The boy can read!"

"The girl has jokes."

Luke came over with Rory's takeout cup. Looking at the teenagers he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Don't you have tables to clear?"

"Yes sir!" Jess got up with a wink directed to Rory started wiping down tables.

"You know this stuff isn't good for you, right Rory?"

"So you keep telling me, Luke"

"You'll turn into your mother."

"I'd be proud to be half the woman she is."

"As you should. Get going now, you're gonna be late."

Rory got up and with a parting wave to Jess walked to the bus stop.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air  
See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's__ a love story baby just say yes_

As Rory stood waiting for the bus she flipped through the book just taking in all that is Jane Austen. When she got to the last page a piece of paper fluttered out and onto the sidewalk.

_**Mee**__**t me at the Gazebo tonight at 8. – J**_

"How'd he even do that? He didn't open the book!" Rory stared at the note in amazement as the bus pulled up. The whole ride to Hartford she couldn't think of anything but Jess, not even a classmate's questions about an English quiz that day deterred her thoughts.

All through school, her thoughts of Jess kept her distracted and she rushed out of school as soon as the bell rang.

When she got back to Stars Hollow, Rory went home and changed.

"Rory?"

"Hey Mom."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually get home for another hour. It's only 4:30."

"Oh… I caught an early bus."

"Ok. I have to go back to the Inn, Sookie just called with an emergency."

"You want me to figure out dinner?"

"Nah… how about you meet me at Luke's later?"

"Sure. I'll just start my homework in the meantime."

"See you later, sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

As soon as Rory heard the door click shut, she ran for the phone and called Laine.

"'ello?"

"Hi! It's me!"

"I know. Only you would call me the second I walk in the door."

"Sorry… but I have to talk to you!"

"What's up? You sound excited."

"I need an alibi."

"You want me to be your alibi? What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting Jess tonight."

"And you think that using me will help you sneak around? You have much to learn, young one."

"What do you mean, Yoda?"

"Where are you meeting him?"

"The Gazebo."

"The one in the middle of town? In plain sight of _everyone?"_

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"So what do I do?"

"Why are you meeting him anyway? He's bad news, Rory."

"Just give him a chance."

"If you trust him…"

"I do, Lainey."

"Okay. Then don't meet at the Gazebo. Meet on the high school field."

"Why?"

"It's secluded and there's minimal chance of being seen there."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Have fun tonight."

"I'll talk to you later."

After Rory hung up she spent the next couple hours doing homework and reading _Sense and Sensibility _until Lorelai called and told her to meet her at Luke's.

The apprehension that Rory had been feeling all day returned as she entered the diner and saw Jess behind the counter. She avoided his pointed look and sat down facing the window.

"Hey Rory."

"Hello."

"Um… How was your book?"

"Good."

"Ok. You want something to drink?"

"Just water. Waiting for mom."

"Ok…"

Jess looked like he wanted to say more but decided against it and went to clear another table.

Lorelai came in shortly after and the two ate in awkward silence until Lorelai couldn't take it any more.

"What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distracted since you came home… kinda spacey."

"I have not!"

"You totally have!"

"I've just had a weird day."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really… I'm going to go over to Laine's for a bit, ok?"

Lorelai looked slightly hurt that Rory wouldn't confide in her but recovered quickly and nodded her consent as she bit into her burger.

Rory gave her mom a quick hug and catching Jess's eye left the diner.

"What's with her?" Luke asked as he came over to clear their plates.

"I wish I knew."

"Teenagers. Jess has been edgy all day. I don't understand these kids."

"They don't understand you either, Luke."

"But you do."

"I understand you make yummy coffee." Lorelai looked up at him with a toothy smile.

"Coming right up!"

Luke turned to tell Jess to get the coffee but spotted him staring out the window with a blank stare.

"Oy. Teenagers."

Jess's shift ended at 7:30 and he ran upstairs to take a shower and change. He walked up to the Gazebo just before 8 and looked around at the empty town square. "_Maybe she's running late," _he thought. After 15 minutes he became fidgety and started pacing the structure. As he turned a piece of paper caught his eye.

_**Meet me on the Football field. **_

The note wasn't signed but he recognized the script and ran across town to the high school.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

As soon as Jess stepped onto the field he spotted Rory on the bleachers. She was reading _Sense and Sensibility _by the moonlight and didn't notice Jess walk up until he grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself!"

"Give me back my book!"

"Not until you tell me why you were acting so weird at Luke's."

"I didn't want anyone to suspect something between us."

"Right. Because you talking freely to me this morning and then shutting out the world isn't suspect."

"Oh, never mind!"

"Don't do that! You had your mom worried!"

"Since when do you care about how my mom feels?"

"Since she confides in Luke, and he interrogates me, and I've no clue what's going on so I can't give him a straight answer, so he thinks I'm hiding something and starts poking his nose in my business-"

"Geez Jess! Calm down… I didn't expect you to go off on a rant."

"Well, you worried a lot of people tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But why are we here? What's wrong with the Gazebo?"

"I wanted to see you in private."

"Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well… we've never really met in a secluded place before."

"I didn't want the whole town to see me do this."

"Do what?"

Rory looked up in to Jess's eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck pulled him in for a soft kiss. Jess's eyes widened in surprise but slowly fluttered shut as he leaned in and trapped Rory's seated body between his arms, deepening the kiss. Rory dropped her book as her hands reached up and tangled themselves in Jess's hair. As Jess climbed over the bleachers the couple didn't unlock their lips until Jess scooped Rory up and placed her on his lap. They broke apart to catch their breath and just stared at each other.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Just as Jess was leaning in for another kiss, they heard voices.

"Luke! Are you sure no one will find us?"

"I'm positive! There is no teenager that will want to be on school grounds this late."

"But you closed up early! What if someone is expecting a coffee fix and can't find you? They'll come looking!"

"Loreali. Relax. We're adults. It's not like we sneaking around behind our parent's back."

As Jess and Rory listened to the conversation and heard the voices come closer they froze. Luke and Lorelai sat on the bottom seat of the bleachers turned to face each other. Luke straddled the seat and wrapped his arm around Lorelai pulling her to him. He leaned in to kiss her when something caught Lorelai's eye and she bent down.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to… um… I just found Rory's book."

"What?"

"It was sitting on the ground by your feet and caught my eye… Why would her book be here?"

"Maybe she loaned it to Laine and she forgot it?"

"This is _Sense and Sensibility_ not exactly something I would associate with Laine Kim's library.

"How do you even know it's Rory's?"

"See this gold star? Rory puts it on all her favourite novels. She has all six Jane Austen books and each of them have this exact star."

Rory and Jess stared down at Luke and Lorelai barely stiffling giggles at being so close to danger.

Jess leaned into Rory and the sensation of his breath tickling her neck sent shivers down her spine. Jess whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go. I'll jump under the bleachers… you make yourself known before you see something… you don't want to."

With a parting kiss, Jess turned around in his seat and slid under the bleachers landing on the ground with a soft thud. Luke and Lorelai were so caught up with each other they didn't hear Jess land or almost run into a pole. Rory waited a few minutes before she started shuffling around. Nothing. She stood up and walked the length of the bleachers. Nothing. She coughed and sneezed. Lorelai gave an absentminded, "bless you." Finally fed up, Rory walked down the bleachers and stood in front of Luke and Lorelai.

"Hi mom!"

Lorelai looked up with a start and pushed Luke away from her.

"Rory!"

"I see you found my book. Thank you."

Rory smiled at her mother and Luke and walked away.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He __knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said:  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rory ran into Jess sitting by the gazebo with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been crying!"

"No I haven't… I've just been laughing really hard."

"Ok… So how'd everything go?"

"They were so into each other I had to stand in front of them before they noticed me."

"So what do we think about the two of them together?"

"I don't think there is a better person for mom than Luke."

"Rory!" Came Lorelai's distinctive yell.

"Jess!" Luke's call was right behind her.

"Hiya Uncle Luke!"

"Don't Hiya me! Guess what I found on the high school field?"

"Lorelai?"

"No. Your wallet!"

"Oh! I've been looking for it all day! I must of dropped it during gym class. Thanks Luke!"

"Under the bleachers? What were you doing under the bleachers?"

"Hiding from gym class."

During the boy's conversation, Lorelai was studying Rory's face.

"You mind explaining what you were doing at the high school tonight?"

"Reading."

"I thought you were meeting Laine."

"She'd left just before you and Luke arrived."

"And why was your book on the ground?"

"I dropped it."

"How?"

"Uh… It fell out of my hand?"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"I'm not. I'm telling you how I dropped my book."

"And where have you been all night, Jess?" Luke asked.

"Walking around town. I couldn't really do much with out my wallet could I?"

"Fine, but why are you two together now?"

"I ran into him on my way home."

"I was just sitting here waiting for you. I forgot my keys."

"And if I hadn't come back now?"

"I would have walked Rory home and come back."

"How do you know I wouldn't have been a while?"

"Rory told me what she saw on the field. You wouldn't have been long."

"And what did Rory see on the field?"

"Stuff that should be kept between you two. And what you're about to see will be between Rory and me."

Rory had been staring at Jess and he turned to face her with a smirk and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, showing all the emotion shared between the two.

Luke and Lorelai not knowing how to respond silently gave their blessing and left the teenagers alone under the gazebo for the town to see.


End file.
